ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Beginning of the End (John Smith 10)
Story John is at his house, and he activates his Plumbers’ badge. Wes: Hello? John: Wes, it’s John. I need you to get a team together. Wes: Yes. Patelliday has told me about the series of events that has happened, with the Flame Keepers’ Circle. Why not talk to him? John: Because you know the people I want. Everyone who we had gathered for the Highbreed invasion. Kai’s team, Sunder, Brago. How soon can you gather them? Wes: I will get them together as soon as possible. John: Great. Once you’ve gathered them, keep them at the base, and standby for my call. Wes: You don’t want them down right away? John: No. I have a gut feeling about this. Wes: Good. I’ll wait for your call. (Hangs up.) John: (sighs) A bad gut feeling. End Scene At the Forever Knights’ main castle, the Knights were on watch. Knight 1: (yawns) Oh, man! I hate night duty. Knight 2: Relax, our shift will end soon. (Then, an Esoterica appears behind the Knight, and kicks him in the head, knocking him out.) Knight 1: What the? (That Knight is silenced by a hit to the head.) The Esoterica disappear, and appear further into castle. One of the Knights spots them, and sounds the alarm. The Knights mobilize, firing at the Esoterica. Suddenly, an entire army of Esoterica appear, overwhelming the first wave of Knights. Driscoll comes out, leading a fresh wave. Driscoll: Do not fear them! Go forward and eliminate the intruders. (An energy blast hits right by his feet, and an Esoterica walks down the air steps, and removes its mask, revealing it to be Winston.) Winston!? You betray us!? Again!? Winston/Diagon: Sorry to disappoint you, but your squire has been my most useful spy in your ranks. Winston raises his hands, firing an energy ball at Driscoll. Driscoll jumps over the attack, and fires a laser from the palm of his hands. Winston dodges, and Driscoll lands, and charges forward, going to punch Winston. Winston blocks it, and the two exchange fists. Winston walks to the side, and disappears. He reappears behind Driscoll, firing an energy ball at him. It hits Driscoll, damaging his suit. Driscoll falls to his knees, and Winston kicks him in the head, knocking him down. Winston/Diagon: Farewell, Driscoll. It’s a shame that George isn’t here at the Knights’ finest hour, when they are completely destroyed. Winston walks to the side and disappears. He then appears inside a vault deep inside the castle, where the Ultimatrix was on a podium, attached to the remains of Lucci’s arm. Winston grabs the arm, and disappears. End Scene Winston appears back in Diagon’s dimension, appearing in a throne room. Winston goes down on one knee, offering the Ultimatrix to the empty throne. Diagon: Good. Very good. (The arm flashes green, and disappears.) You shall be rewarded Winston. But for now. Herald! Destroy the seal! Back on Earth, the seal glows, and releases Vilgax, who is fused with a Lucubra. Vilgax: Anything you desire, master. (Vilgax fires several purple energy balls at the seal, which causes it to crack.) Master! More power! Diagon: You have more than enough power to handle it. Vilgax: Of course, but. Diagon: If you won’t do it, then I’ll have to handle this. (A pulse wave is emitted from the seal, that leaves the cave and expands across the entire planet.) End Scene John, Gwen and Kevin are at Mr. Smoothy, sitting at a table drinking smoothies. Kevin: So, I successfully sold my destroyed ship as parts. Gwen: I’m really sorry about that, Kevin. Kevin: Don’t worry about it. I’ll be able to put the money into buying a new one. A bigger, better one. John: Why am I not surprised? Gwen: Ah! (Gwen grabs her head, in pain.) Kevin: Gwen! Gwen: Diagon’s active. (Gasps) He’s attacking. (Gwen stands up, and forms a mana dome over them. Then, a pulse wave flies over them, shaking the table. John looks around, seeing the other people turning into Esoterica.) John: Oh, man. Kevin: You ever notice the Esoterica are all the same height? See? (Points to a kid, who’s turned into a full sized Esoterica.) Even the kids. Gwen: Is that really the thing to focus on? Kevin: No. John: Absorb metal. We’ll need that power. Kevin: On it. The pulse wave ends, and the Esoterica turn to face them, and throw energy balls. The hit Gwen’s shield, which cracks and breaks. John: This is a job for Chromastone! (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Clockwork: The aliens you give me sometimes. Kevin runs off, and absorbs the metal off the Mr. Smoothy building. An Esoterica appears behind him, and Kevin turns and punches it. Gwen and Clockwork were back to back, firing mana disks and time rays to keep the Esoterica back. Clockwork: I fear we are at a disadvantage. Gwen: You think!? Ahhhh! (Gwen falls to her knees, her hands on her head.) Clockwork: Gwen! Kevin! Get over here! (Kevin runs over, as Gwen stands, her eyes glowing turquoise. She releases a powerful burst of mana as she enters her anodite state, knocking Clockwork and Kevin down.) Gwen/Diagon: Now, to destroy the seal. (Gwen flies over the ground, leaving the area. Clockwork and Kevin are surrounded by Esoterica, and Clockwork spins his protrusion. Time stops, and Gwen stops moving.) Clockwork: Kevin! Hurry! Kevin: Got it! (Kevin runs towards Gwen, who was starting to glow, breaking free from the time freeze. Kevin makes it to her, and creates a metal helmet around her head. She returns to human form, and collapses. Kevin catches her.) We’ve got to get out of here. Clockwork: Where do we go? (The Esoterica start entering the frozen time, when a shockwave blows through, knocking the Esoterica back, and unfreezing time. Clockwork and Kevin look up, and see Sir George.) George: This way! (Clockwork and Kevin follow George, who opens a portal with Ascalon, and the three go through.) End Scene They arrive right outside the canyon where Diagon’s seal was. Clockwork reverts. John: Is Diagon free? George: No. But the seal is broken enough that Diagon is able to release his power. Kevin: We have to get in there. But first, John. (Kevin puts Gwen down, and grabs John’s head, forming a metal helmet.) To make sure you aren’t controlled. You should take on too, George. George: Ascalon protects me from mind control. Kevin: Fine. As soon as Gwen wakes up, we’ll head in as a team. John: If every single human on Earth is now an Esoterica, then Diagon can have them all come here. That’s why George came to us, because his Knights were converted. George: It’s Diagon’s way of smiting me. John: We need a team. (Activates Plumbers badge.) Wes? It’s time. Bring the team down. Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Sir George *Wes Green (voice) Neutral *Forever Knights **Sir Driscoll Villains *Diagon (voice) *Flame Keepers' Circle **Esoterica **Winston (controlled by Diagon) *Vilgax (merged with a Lucubra) Aliens *Clockwork (accidental transformation; selected alien was Chromastone) Trivia *All the people on Earth are turned into Esoterica. *Wes gathers a team to fight against the Esoterica. *George joins the team to fight Diagon, as the Forever Knights have all been turned into Esoterica. *Diagon obtains the Ultimatrix. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Forever Knights Category:John Smith 10: Diagon Arc Category:John Smith 10: Split Omnitrix Arc Category:John Smith 10 vs. Vilgax Arc